I've Always Love You
by AnGelOfDeAtH06
Summary: Set right after Caleb sees the darkling in his car. PogueCaleb
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: Do not own the boys or the Covenant.

"Caleb, Caleb, answer the phone!"

"I'm here. I just saw a darkling; it was in the shape of the dead kid they found."

"Are you alright?"

"I don't know."

"What do you have to do today?"

"I have to pick up a prescription."

"Why don't you do that and I'll pick you up from there. We can send Reid and Tyler to get your car."

"Thanks Pogue."

He made it to the store.

"Here you are Caleb." The pharmacist said.

He turned to leave and saw Kate picking up some stuff.

"Hey Caleb."

"What are you doing here?"

"Just picking up some supplies."

Just then Sara and Chase walked around the corner laughing.

"Hi Caleb." Sara said flirting with him.

"Hey Sara, hey Chase." He said in a tired way.

"Is something wrong Caleb?"

"I had a scare driving down here."

"What are you doing the rest of the day Caleb?" Sara asked

"Running a few errands and then going home."

"I'm going to see if Pogue wants to go to the movies this afternoon."

"I know he's coming to get me. I really don't feel well enough to drive."

Just then Pogue came in.

"Hey Pogue." 

"Hi Kate."

"How long are you going to be with Caleb today?"

"Most of the afternoon, I'll see you at Nicky's tonight?"

"Ok, that's fine, feel better Caleb."

"I'll see you tonight Caleb." Sara slipped in.

"Yea, goodbye everyone."

Pogue led him out to his bike and gave him a helmet.

He got on the bike and waited for Caleb to climb on behind him. Caleb got on and kept a little bit of space between him and Pogue.

"Come on Caleb, just scoot up. I don't want you to fall off."

He pulled Caleb's hands from around his hips and wrapped them around his waist pulling him flush against his body.

"Pogue…"

"Caleb, just relax, we told them you were sick."

He relaxed and rested his hands low on Pogue's stomach.

Kate and Sara were watching from the store window

"Why did that not look as innocent as it should have been?"

"I think they're hiding something." Sara observed.

"It does look like that doesn't it? I think I'm going t have to break it off with him."

"I'm sorry Kate. But I thought you said both Reid and Caleb were checking me out?"

"They were."

"Maybe I could go for Reid since Caleb no longer seems interested."

"I said they were both checking you out, but there was more than one reason I originally said Caleb." 

"Does Reid already have a girlfriend?"

"No, but he is taken, the fourth one, Tyler. They're an out couple and that's why Aaron doesn't like him."

"Oh. So I guess all of the Son's of Ipswich are off limits."

"Yea, I guess so."

They went back to getting supplies for their dorm.

"Do you want to go to my place or your house?"

"We can go to my house, mom isn't there today. Besides you have clothes at my house so you can change to go to Nicky's. Don't forget we have to drop off that prescription."

"I remember Caleb."

They drove to the colony house where they gave Gorman the prescription.

Pogue walked it up.

"Where's Caleb?"

"He's down on my bike. He had a run in earlier and is a little shaken up. Is there anything else?"

"No, go take care of Caleb."

He went down and saw Caleb sitting up looking tired.

"Come on Caleb, let's get you home."

Instead of having to coax him, Caleb slid all the way forward and slid his hands around Pogue's stomach and towards the inside of his thighs.

Pogue's breath hitched.

"Caleb…"

"Can you drive like this? If not I'm sure I can find elsewhere to put my hands."

He slid his hands closer to his crotch.

"No! I can drive like that. You sure are flirty when you're tired."

He could feel Caleb's smirk against his back. He took off back towards the house.

'He's taking his mind off of it using sex. At least I know he'll be ok now.'

Caleb was moving more on the bike. Every time Caleb moved with the bike Pogue could feel Caleb's cock against his ass,

They finally made it home. Pogue slipped off the bike and practically carried Caleb inside and up the stairs. He pushed him on to the bed.

"You're a little tease aren't you?"

Caleb just smirked.

"Come on Pogue, you enjoyed it."

He looked down Pogue's body and pointedly looked at the noticeable bulge.

Caleb stretched his body making his shirt ride up and his jeans slide further down his hips.

Pogue took his jacket off and straddled Caleb giving him a searing kiss.

While doing that his phone rang. He sighed and broke the kiss.

"It's Kate."

"Are you really going to answer while we're…?"

"Yea and I'm not getting up either."

Caleb moaned at the thought.

"Hello?"

--Hey Pogue. Are you still with Caleb?—

"Yea, we just got here. I had to help him finish some errands, why?"

--I was wondering if you were going to be going out with me after Nicky's?—

"No, I'm going to stay with Caleb. I'll see you at Nicky's though."

--Alright, well, see you tonight.—

They hung up. The entire time Caleb had been talking he was slowly grinding his hips into Caleb's.

"What did she want?"

"She wanted to know if we were hanging out after Nicky's."

"Oh, I'm glad you're staying with me tonight."

"I think I'm going to break it off with Kate. It it's ok with you I want to be together publicly like Reid and Tyler."

Caleb smiled.

"I would love that. I also would love to be doing something else like them."

"What is that?"

"They're probably having sex right now, which is exactly what I would like to be doing."

Pogue didn't reply but ground his hips harder into Caleb's.

Caleb arched into the sensation.

He looked at Pogue with pleasure hazed eyes.

Pogue grabbed the hem of Caleb's shirt and pulled it over his head.

He leaned down and started to suck and nip at his nipples.

He scooted down a little and began undoing the button and zipper of Caleb's jeans.

He leaned up and took off his own shirt before dragging his hand down Caleb's body. He dragged Caleb's jeans and boxers off before climbing back up onto him.

Caleb writhed at the rough feeling of Pogue's jeans against his body. If possible he became even harder.

Pogue started at Caleb's mouth and began to kiss down his left side taking time to kiss and suck down the left arm and sucking each digit into his mouth. He went to kissing down his body, bypassing the nipple.

When he finished the left side he went straight to the right side making Caleb groan in frustration and pleasure. He didn't move though, because he knew the game. Knew Pogue would torture him until he couldn't think anymore.

Pogue knew exactly what he was thinking.

"That's the point, to make you forget."

"Then by all means, keep going."

"You are far too coherent."

He ground his body into Caleb's making him cry out.

He began to move up and down on Caleb, enjoying the friction of his jeans against his hard cock.

Caleb was fisting the sheets, knowing he wasn't allowed to touch.

He could feel himself getting close.

"Pogue…Pogue…Pogue, I'm going to cum…sto…"

Pogue sped up his ministrations.

Caleb's breathing got harsher and harsher until, with a cry, his hips came up off the bed and he came all over Pogue's jeans.

Coming down from his high he saw Pogue remove his jeans. As he slid up onto the bed he grabbed Caleb's legs and pushed them up to his chest. He spread his pre-cum over his cock to help with the lubrication.

"Are you ready?" 

"Yes Please! Do it already!"

He positioned himself at Caleb's entrance and just barely pushed the tip in.

The sensation caused his muscles to contract in pleasure.

"Dammit! Just do it already!"

"You sure you don't want anything?"

"No! We do it like normal, please, just do it? I can't take it! Please!"

He was pushing against Pogue trying to get him to hurry up.

"As you wish."

His eyes flashed black and there was a small of amount of lube on his hand which he used on the head of his cock.

In one quick thrust he entered Caleb.

Caleb called out in pleasure.

Pogue began moving as soon as he was inside knowing just how Caleb liked it.

He was thrusting in and out and changed his angle slightly. He hit that bundle of nerves inside making Caleb scream and see stars.

He kept that angle as he leaned down to kiss Caleb biting down on his lip. Caleb moaned into the kiss digging his fingers into Pogue hard enough to bruise.

"Please, harder!"

Pogue paused his movements making Caleb whimper.

"Don't worry I just want you to flip over."

He pulled out far enough to flip Caleb over and get him up on his knees.

"Hold the headboard Caleb"

He gripped it tightly.

Pogue began to pound into him making him scream in pleasure.

"Yes! Oh my God yes!"

Pogue could feel him getting close so he reached his hand around and stroked Caleb, his hand moving in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Pogue! I'm….I'm cumming!"

Caleb froze and came all over Pogue's hand.

Pogue sped up and stilled as he came inside of Caleb, calling out his name.

As they came down from their high Pogue pulled out of Caleb. He made sure Caleb was watching and licked his hand clean of Caleb's cum.

Caleb kissed him tasting his cum on Pogue's lips.

They laid there for a few moments.

"Thank you Pogue."

Pogue knew he was thanking him for making him forget about earlier.

"We should really get up and shower…unfortunately we're supposed to meet them at Nicky's."

"Yea I know Caleb. Come on, come shower with me."

"My pleasure Pogue."

They got into the shower and gently soaped each other up.

When they were done with the shower they got out and dried each other off.

"So what are we going to wear tonight?" 

"I say we subtly show that we belong to each other."

They both got on tight jeans and Caleb wore a white wife beater and Pogue wore a black one.

It was obvious that Pogue was wearing Caleb's shirt. They couldn't share jeans because of the size difference.

Pogue slipped on his leather jacket and Caleb found a similar one in his closet.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yea, are we driving separately or together?"

"No, we're taking my bike."

"Alright, let's go."


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: In part one.

Pogue got on first and when Caleb got on, one hand slid around and rested on Pogue's tight stomach. The other hand slipped down and rested on his crotch.

Pogue's breath hitched.

"You're insatiable, if you keep doing that we'll never get there and I'm going to bend you over and fuck you right here."

Caleb gave him one last squeeze and slid his hand up to join the other one.

"Can't have you fucking me again just yet now can we."

They made it to Nicky's and Sara and Kate looked, well glare, at them.

"Hello, sorry I couldn't make it this afternoon Kate."

"That's alright, Chase kept me company."

"Did he now…" He responded attempting to sound jealous and failing.

"Pogue…" Kate began but realized he wasn't actually jealous.

Kate went to say something but Pogue stood up.

"I'm going to get something to eat, be right back."

He walked off to the counter to order food. He noticed Reid and Tyler at the pool tables. Reid must have made a good shot because Tyler leaned over and kissed him.

"So what are you guys doing?"

"Just playing, and thinking about challenging Aaron and the boys to a friendly game."

"Don't get yourselves into trouble. I just took his mind off of some problems. Oh, by the way, can you run by the store and pick up Caleb's car for me?"

"Don't worry I won't. We're just looking for some fun and I prefer my cock where it is, I don't need Caleb removing it. Besides I can beat him without the power, and yes, we can go get the car."

Nicky waved him over, his food was done.

Before he could leave Tyler commented on his clothes.

"Clothes were too messy, you had to wear Caleb's? I recognize the wife beater."

"Shut up Tyler" He blushed.

"One would never imagine you're on top with the way you blush." Tyler remarked.

He flushed even darker.

"You should try being on bottom sometime."

He put his over his head and around Reid's neck. Reid was standing behind him and rested his hands low on Tyler's stomach.

"It's a wonderful feeling."

"Come on Tyler I don't think he can take much more." Reid laughed.

"You've been spending too much time with Reid." He laughed.

The two boys just smiled.

He walked off to get his food and go back to the table.

H sat in between Kate and Caleb but closer to Caleb.

Kate noticed.

"Reid and Tyler are here."

"Where are they?"

"Playing pool, Reid's making combo shots for kisses." He laughed.

Caleb just laughed.

"As long as they're staying out of trouble."

When he was done eating the boys got up to go play fuse ball.

"Why did they just leave?" Sara asked.

"It's what they do."

"No, let's have some fun. Give me a quarter?"

"Why?"

"Just because, will you please?"

"You're not doing it just to dance with Caleb. He'll do it just for politeness sake. He really doesn't like girls."

She pouted.

"Hey, I'll be back, I'm' going to talk with Pogue."

"Fine."

Sara was still pouting.

Kate got up.

"Hey Pogue, can we talk for a few minutes? I promise you can go right back to your game."

Chase took over for him.

"So what did you need to talk about?"

"Can we talk privately?"

"Sure."

They walked outside.

"What did you need?"

"I wanted to talk about us, and the fact that I know about you."

"Know what exactly?"

"The reason you're wearing Caleb's clothes."

"Why do you think that is?"

"Why are you making this hard on me? Do you really want me to say it?"

"Yes I do."

She looked angry.

"Fine! The two of you are fucking each other! That's what I know!"

"You're right. We are. I was planning on breaking up with you tonight."

"I was going to do it now…so I guess it's over. How long have you and Caleb been…?"

"Been fucking? Since we were old enough to know what sex was basically."

"Yet you got into a relationship with me?"

"I wasn't expecting to not be able to give him up. But I hadn't wanted to give you up at the time either."

"What about Caleb? How did he feel?"

"Caleb began screwing girls as well."

Pogue and Kate jumped.

"Jeeze Caleb! Make more noise the next time."

"Maybe she can make less noise. Half the bar just heard we were fucking. Hate to of ruined your relationship." Caleb sounded defensive.

Pogue grabbed Caleb's hand and pulled him against him.

"We're out here to break up. I love you Caleb. I always have."

Caleb rested his head against Pogue's chest.

"I love you too."

It was the first time since they were kid's that they'd said I love you to each other.

Kate looked uncomfortable.

"You two really are happy together, which means I guess I'm ok with it."

She went back inside and Reid and Tyler came out.

"Seems like that didn't go as well as you wanted exactly." Reid said

Pogue glared.

"It could have gone worse."

"We should get back inside though." 

Caleb went to move away but Pogue grabbed him and held his hand into the bar.

They started a game of pool with Reid and Tyler.

Caleb went to make a difficult shot and Pogue came up behind him.

He pressed against him and bent him over the table, guiding his shot. Caleb made the shot and Pogue pressed himself against Caleb.

He whispered in his ear, "I think it's time for us to leave."

They walked out with Reid and Tyler who were already making out.

"Don't forget to get the car boys."

"We won't. Goodbye! Don't forget my suggestion Pogue!" Tyler called out to him.

Pogue made a rude gesture and Reid and Tyler laughed before going back to making out.

They got on the bike and Caleb asked what Tyler was talking about.

"He made the suggestion that I should bottom once to have the experience."

Caleb was immediately hard and bucked against Pogue.

"I'm guessing you like that idea." Pogue laughed.

Caleb slid his hands up to squeeze Pogue.

"Feels like you're enjoying it as well."

He kept moving his hand on Pogue's jean covered cock.

Finally Pogue couldn't take it anymore and pulled off to a secluded area by the old Putnam Barn. Caleb quickly undid the button and fly of Pogue's jeans, freeing his hard cock.

"Are you positive you want to do this here?"

"God yes Caleb!"

"Good, then bend over and grab the handle bars."

Pogue did as he was told and shivered in excitement.

He pushed the jeans down as far as he could in his current position. He massaged Pogue's thighs and hips to get him to relax knowing he'd never bottomed with anyone before.

He pushed the edge of the wife beater up so he could suck, kiss, and nip his back.

When he thought Pogue was distracted he sucked his fingers into his own mouth until they were wet enough.

He rested his hand on the seat of the bike and slipped a finger inside and paused to let him adjust to the foreign feeling. He began to move the finger in and out, when he was a little bit looser he added a second finger.

Pogue moved back to meet Caleb's fingers, moaning at the sensation.

When he was ready he added a third and fourth to make sure he was stretched enough,

He had left red marks all down Caleb's back.

"Dammit Caleb I'm ready! Please hurry."

Caleb pushed just two fingers in and twisted in search of the bundle of nerves that would make him scream.

He knew he found it when Pogue pushed back and made a needy sound deep in his throat.

He removed his fingers and Pogue made a whimper at the loss.

He quickly unbuttoned his jeans and pulled out his hard, thick, cock.

He placed it at Pogue's entrance and put a soothing hand on his hip.

His eyes flashed black momentarily and a jelly substance appeared on his hand, he coated his cock with it.

Pogue tensed just a little.

"Just relax, you don't have to be nervous. I would never hurt you intentionally."

"I know you won't."

Caleb began to slowly stroke Pogue and slowly felt him relax.

He began to push gently in until his head slipped in enveloping him in a tight heat.

Pogue winced at the slight burn.

Caleb paused for a moment to let him adjust. He felt Pogue push back a little and continued to push back until Caleb was all the way in.

He felt euphoric.

"Oh God Pogue, you're so tight, and hot! You feel so good!"

Pogue was ready for Caleb to move and was pressing back against him.

Caleb grabbed his hips to stop him.

"Please Caleb, move please. Please oh please move!"

Caleb began a slow rhythm that was excrutiating for both boys.

"Harder, faster please!''

"As you wish."

He pulled out almost all the way and slammed back in making Pogue scream out.

"OH YES!"

He kept up that pace.

He could feel himself getting close. He reached around Pogue and stroked him. He could feel he was dripping copious amounts of pre-cum.

He matched his strokes with his harsh thrusts.

He felt Pogue's cock begin to swell and his balls draw up close to his body.

He sped his strokes until he felt Pogue get stiff and cum all over his hand and on the seat of the bike.

He was so close himself. He sped up his thrusts and pulled Pogue's hips back to meet each thrust.

He felt his orgasm build until he stiffened and exploded inside of Pogue.

As he came down from his high he gently pulled out of Pogue.

"Are you ok?" Caleb asked.

"Yes, I'm fantastic, that was wonderful!"

Caleb removed his jacket and then his shirt. He then put the jacket back on.

He gently wiped off Pogue and then the bike. Pogue went to pull his jeans back up.

"No, let me."

Caleb slid the jeans up and carefully tucked him back inside.

"Leave it unbuttoned it will feel good I promise.

He tucked himself back into his jeans.

"I love you Pogue." He laid a gentle kiss to his mouth.

"I love you too Caleb, let's go home."

They drove back to Caleb's house and up the stairs.

They stripped and climbed into bed.

Pogue held Caleb tenderly as they fell asleep.

Just before he drifted off he kissed Caleb's temple.

"I really have always loved you."


End file.
